Sunday Morning
by Lia Croft
Summary: "Pois ela é doce quando você segura seu pulso, surpreendendo-a, e arregala os olhos castanhos em resposta - parece ligeiramente constrangida por você ter interrompido a carícia, como uma criança pega por um adulto no meio de uma travessura." - fluffy!fic escrita para o Amigo Secreto de Desaniversário, seção DHr do nosso 6v. Para a Lally!


_Sunday morning, praise the dawning  
It's just a restless feeling by my side_

Você fecha os olhos ao sentir os dedos dela, sempre suaves, contornarem a linha de seus cílios - não há como você saber disso, mas eles parecem quase brancos ao faiscarem sob a luz do sol, não muito diferentes de sua pele. Abre os olhos à tempo de avistar a expressão delicada dela, parecendo quase sonhadora enquanto lhe toca.

Após todos os conflitos, você já sabia que sua vida não seria fácil dali em diante - ao contrário do que ocorrera com os queridinhos de Potter, o ministério não seria bonzinho com você, deixando que a guerra se tornasse um motivo plausível para a sua ausência na escola durante um ano inteiro.

Hogwarts nunca lhe parecera tão desagradável. A posição hostil dos alunos das demais casas em relação aos sonserinos, a ausência dos privilégios aos quais tinha se acostumado, os olhares austeros que recebia ao caminhar pelos corredores semi-decadentes - tudo parecia lhe convidar a se exilar, e de fato, quase foi o que aconteceu.

Mas é claro que havia _ela_.

Num primeiro instante, você estranhou a presença de Hermione Granger, e pode apenas presumir que ela estava ali, mais uma vez, movida por sua arrogância - mas agora, não só motivada pelo bom desempenho nos estudos. Ora, ela tinha feito parte do lado vencedor, era natural que se usasse disso para contar vantagem. Que se juntasse aos demais babacas da Grifinória em suas zombarias em bando, que torcesse aquele narizinho gracioso pra você, a despeito da hierarquia sanguínea natural que, em outros tempos, a manteria longe de tais ousadias.

Mas ela não o fez.

E então, você começou a achar tudo muito estranho. Pois ela franzia o cenho quando algum colega lançava-lhe provocações, pois ela ralhava com quem fazia menção de azará-lo, pois ela lhe encarava como um igual, tratamento que você jamais dispensou à ela. Somente pode pensar que havia algo de errado naquilo tudo, e sua frustração crescia conforme não achava qualquer coisa que sustentasse a tal desconfiança.

E quando você começou a desistir dessa ideia, perseguiu-lhe a mente a perspectiva de que ter alguém ali que não te odiasse era quase _reconfortante_.

De fato, essa palavra definia perfeitamente o momento: tê-la ao seu lado ali, alheia ao resto do mundo enquanto roça os dígitos pelo seu rosto, traçando caminhos sinuosos na epiderme sensível, é genuinamente _reconfortante_. Porque faz você esquecer, nem que momentaneamente, quem você é - e uma fuga da realidade, na presente situação, é mais do que desejável.

(mal sabia que, talvez, ela também estivesse cansada de ser esquecida pelos amiguinhos dentro daquela escola, frustrada por eles não fazerem qualquer esforço para esconderem o quanto o mundo lá fora lhes parecia excitante nas suas novas vidinhas de justiceiros.)

E, é claro, há toda a _doçura_.

Pois ela é doce quando você segura seu pulso, surpreendendo-a, e arregala os olhos castanhos em resposta - parece ligeiramente constrangida por você ter interrompido a carícia, como uma criança pega por um adulto no meio de uma travessura. É doce quando cora, as bochechas tingindo-se de um tom semelhante ao rosado que, agora, toma conta dos céus de Hogwarts - o dia amanhecera consideravelmente bonito, e você gosta de achar isso condizente com o momento que estão compartilhando.

E ela é desmedidamente doce quando projeta os lábios para o lado direito do rosto, reprimindo um sorrisinho. Não lembrava exatamente quando percebera isso, mas sabia dizer que Hermione tinha receio de _sorrir_. Provavelmente um trauma herdado da infância, uma vez que exibir as duas fileiras de dentes brancos evidenciaria que seus incisivos superiores eram um tanto quanto maiores do que o comum - também sabia que isso não era mais verdade desde os meados do quarto ano, mas ela talvez não se desse conta disso.

Como lembrar que já zombara disso no passado poderia estragar a sintonia do momento, você de repente acha interessante tentar ir contra esse receio dela - porque nada lhe faria mais feliz, nesse instante, do que proporcionar à Hermione a sensação indescritível que é responsável pelas borboletas em seu estômago. Então, você toca os lábios dela com o indicador, sabendo que não soará muito invasivo.

Eles imediatamente se descontraem, uma vez que ela começou a respirar pela boca, parecendo precisar engolfar mais ar do que antes ao notar sua aproximação. Você percebe que o orvalho molhou levemente sua camiseta quando apoia o corpo no próprio braço, a fim de poder inclinar-se sobre ela e, finalmente, beijá-la.

A língua se move despretensiosamente contra a sua, e você tenta apenas _sentir_ naquele momento que parece durar toda uma eternidade; e por mais que qualquer pessoa de fora pudesse vir a estranhar a cena, o carinho que compartilham parece tão natural quanto a brisa cálida que perpassa pelos seus corpos, ou o canto dos passarinhos que saúda o sol nascente.

* * *

Ok, I tried. (: fluffy não é bem comigo e eu levei um belo tempo até conseguir ter algo como um plot na minha cabeça, mas espero que tenha soado no mínimo razoável pra você, **Lally**, minha amiga secreta, embora não chegue aos pés das coisas que você cria. O título da fic e o trecho no início foram emprestados de uma música da banda Velvet Underground, que embora não tenha tanto a ver com a história, é uma delícia de se ouvir e me ajudou nos momentos em que travei (L). A capa da fic está no meu perfil e foi feita pela Barb, uma vez que eu + photoshop = desastre.


End file.
